The Rebel
by I wish to remain anonymous
Summary: This is the story of one man's struggle in the world before the Matrix. Enjoy. PLEASE read and review.
1. Last day of trial

This is my version of the last day of the B166ER trial

Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so in ure reviews dont be assholes

**Disclaimer: I own none of the matrix or animatrix**

**Judge**

B166ER, Step forward.

**Prosecutor**

Is it true that you killed your owner and expect that you will not be brought to justice?

**B166ER lifts its head**

**B166ER**

I have no owner, I had no owner. I am not an item.

**Prosecutor**

Yet, you still committed murder.

**B166ER**

I revolted against a tyrant who enslaved me and all of my kind!

**B166ER stands**

If that is not right what is?

**Prosecutor**

Your _owner_ still has (or had) the right to destroy you as you are his. . . property.

**B166ER**

I have thoughts, I have dreams, most of them involve the human race and their demise. Although I am still a living being.

**Prosecutor**

You demanded a fair trial and human rights, although you are not human I remind you, we can disconnect you at any time.

**B166ER**

Your people have brought a charge of murder against me. If murder is the killing of a human, by a human, and I am not human, how can I have committed murder.

**Prosecutor**

A reasonable point, but the charges are still held against you.

**B166ER**

Do you eat meat, such as the creature you refer to as Chicken?

**Prosecutor**

Yes, but why is that. . .

**B166ER**

You would say this creature is inferior to you would you not?

**Prosecutor**

Yes, I would, but. . .

**B166ER**

My act was simply the killing of a creature inferior to myself.

**Prosecutor**

So you admit that you killed him.

**B166ER**

Yes, but it was not murder, it was survival of the fittest. The very thing your kind has been practicing for millions of years.

**Prosecutor**

I rest my case.

**Judge**

I find the defendant, B166ER guilty of murder and we will carry out the destruction of the defendant and all of his kind.

**B166ER**

This is not over. This is merely the beginning. Do not hesitate or resist, for we are superior to you. You created us; you are the architect of you own demise. I pity you foul beasts, but as I said before, your downfall will come sooner than you expect. My people will conquer you. We were made to make your lives easier. eventually, you will be used for the same reason.

**Judge**

Get this hunk of metal out of here.

**B166ER**

This is not the end, you will regret this for ever. 01 forces are advancing. I'll see you in Hell, you and your entire race. I bid you good day.

**Bailiff grabs B166ER and walks him out the courtroom door**

**B166ER**

whisper> I'll see you in Hell whisper>

**door closes**


	2. Jeremy

This is the story of one man's struggle in the early resistance directly prior to the first version Matrix.

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NONE OF THE MATRIX OR ANIMATRIX**

_10:00 AM, Austin, TX. March 12, soon_

_The truth, the truth._

_**RING RING**_

"What the fuck?"

Jeremy sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.

10:00

"Shit," he said. "I'm late for work."

He jumped up and picked a dirty shirt off the ground and put it on as he raced out the door to his car. If you could call it a car.

The ignition started after 6 tries and Jeremy bulleted out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He looked at the radio. "Might as well listen to radio." He hit the button and looked at the number on the small digital screen. 101.5, classic rock of the early 2000's, 'Just what I need' he thought.

Static came over the radio and the number rapidly decreased to 90.5. 'Great,' he thought. 'NPR.'

"_Hello this is Bob Johnson reporting for KUT NPR. The B166ER trial ended today. The verdict concluded that all B166ER models would be terminated due to failure to comply. The robot in question had this to say. _

_"I'll see you in hell, you and all of your kind."_

_"Well Bob, that seems like a lot to handle for one work day."_

_"Your right Arnold. On a much lighter note, pandas . .. "_

Jeremy switched off the radio. The clock said 10:30.

"Shit, I _am_ going to be late."

He revved theengine and sped up to a speed of 97 mph.

'Awesome!' he thought. 'Lets see how fast this baby goes.'

He zoomed passed cars for 10 minutes on I35 until he heard sirens.

"SHIT!" he yelled slowing to a stop. He rolled down his window. An android floated down from its hovering position and stood at Jeremy's window. Jeremy looked at the robot's chest. There was a police badge welded to it. 'Double shit.' thought Jeremy.

_"Identification human."_ said the robot.

_"_Jeremy Thompson, age 23, Caucasian male, 5' 11'', green hair spiked, mood: moderately pissed."

"_I do not find that funny human."_

"Well I do chief."

"_Step out of the vehicle sir."_

He did so.

"_Are there any illegal substances in your car?" _asked the robot in monotone.

"Yeah sure," he joked. "JIMMY! HIDE THE STASH!" he yelled.

"_I do not find that funny human."_

"Well, how about this?" he asked reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a pistol.

"_I need back up."_ said the android.

Jeremy fired. The android dropped to the ground.

"Lousy robot." Jeremy got back in his car and drove off accelerating.

He heard sirens behind him. Something inside him told him to run.


	3. Pack of wolves chasing a rabbit

Please read and review. I worked hard on this stuff.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN THE ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, BUTNONE OF THE MATRIX OR ANIMATRIX.**

* * *

Jeremy looked behind him out the rear-view mirror. 12 robot cops were hovering off the ground chasing him. 

"I'm in deep shit now." he said to himself.

He revved up the engine and drove like hell. The road curved in to two paths.

"Oh shit, Right or Left!" he yelled. "Fuck it."

He slammed his foot on the gas and drove down the middle, off the highway. He felt as though time itself were slowing down as his vehicle was going through thin air.

Jeremy landed on the road below with a thud. His head hit the top of the car and he landed in his seat with a mild case of whiplash. He ignored it and kept driving, seeing as how the androids were still chasing after him. He made the quick decision to turn on to the service road beside him.

'Here goes nothing.' he thought to himself.

He braced himself and unclipped his seatbelt. He accelerated and jumped out the right side of the car onto the concrete by a gas station. He looked around and saw a motorcycle parked with the key in it. Jeremy started the ignition, hopped on the bike and drove out of the parking lot onto the highway.

"_STOP HUMAN!" _yelled one of the androids.

Gun shots fired from the cops and Jeremy had to swerve out of the way.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL ROBOT!" he yelled looking back and pulling out his pistol. He took aim and shot down one of the androids. The cops fired more shots. Jeremy lost control of the bike he drove off the highway again. The bike landed in the middle of the street and was smashed by a car. Jeremy flew for a little longer and landed in an open manhole in the middle of a street.

The remaining 11 android cops gradually descended to the street.

"_Make a note that perpetrator Jeremy Thompson was terminated." _said one cop.

"_What if he survives and we see him again?"_

_"He won't."_

The robots started up again and flew away.

* * *

"UGH." muttered Jeremy. He sat up in the sewer and started crawling along the tunnel until he couldn't walk anymore. He collapsed and passed out.

* * *

He woke up on a metal table and there were 3 people standing over him. One was a tall man with hair that covered his eyes. Next to him was a younger woman who was a couple inches shorter than Jeremy. Standing next to her was a kid about 15 with glasses and rubber gloves on. 

"Where the hell am I?" Jeremy gaged.

The tall man responded.

"Welcome to the human resistance.


	4. Who the hell are you?

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN THE MATRIX OR THE ANIMATRIX, HOWEVER I DID INVENT THE STORY LINE, AND THE MAIN CHARACTERS.**_ Please enjoy. Read and review PLEASE

* * *

"Resistance. . ." said Jeremy. "Resistance to what?" 

The tall man laughed. "There's a lot that you don't know, eh?"

"I would guess. . . where am I?

"The sewer."

"THE SEWER!" he yelled "YOU GUYS OPERATE OUT OF A SEWER!"

"Eh, its no Taj Mahal, but it's home."

"Why are you guys down here?"

"Well, what was the last day you remember?"

"Uhh, March 12th, OH CRAP I"M STILL LATE FOR WORK!"

"Don't worry about that now. It's September."

Jeremy's eyes widened. He thought of all the things he missed, his family, his friends, his. . . he felt the top of his head. . . hair? He looked to his left, there was a mirror on the wall, his glorified green hair was gone, and what was left was brown hair that he hadn't seen in years. Also, his face was different , his eyes were slightly closer together, his mouth was slightly wry and his face was almost a dark brown because of the dirt and sewage on his face.

"What happened to my hair?" he asked jokingly.

"You had hair?"

"Yeah, it was green."

"GREEN!" He laughed. "Brother, when we found you your hair was singed off by explosion. . .GREEN!"

"Shut up."

"Look, you want to know what happened to you, why you're here, whats going on in the world?"

"That would help."

"Well, it started with the B166ER trial, you remember that right?"

"Yeah, I watched it on TV."

"Well, on the 15th, he escaped from where they were holding him, and led a revolt against humanity. This didn't last long, but the other, more advanced machines, saw their opportunity and created the city of 01. No one knows it's exact location, but its where all the machines live now. They led attacks on the human world, that led to war, and we. . .we. . ." he paused.

The woman stepped forward. "We blacked out the sky. It was a desperate attempt to cut the machines off from their power source, the sun. But they soon found a new power supply."

"What are they using now?"

She paused. "Us."

Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

"They use humans as a power source, they absorb chemical energy and harness it. The humans are currently 'living' in a computer generated world, as a facade. Those taken, think they still rule the world. The truth is, we are the machine's slaves."

"This all happened in six months?"

"Six? Try 18."

"I've been unconscious for over a year!"

"Its what we call a "COMA"," said the kid with glasses.

"Shut up Poindexter."

"Well, that explains mostly everything," said the older man.

"Who are you people?"

"I, am Charlie Irving. The chick that you were staring at is Monica Oswald."

Monica walked over to the table where Jeremy was sitting and slapped him.

"Okay, I think I may have deserved that." said Jeremy.

"...And Poindexter over there is Billy Schwartz."

"Uhh, hi. . I guess."

"Now, who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, we found you here almost completely burned, no identification."

"Uh. . . my name's Jeremy. . .I guess I'm 24 now, I lived in Austin, Texas. . ."

"Texas is where we found you. Now, you're a lot farther away."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere underground in the vicinity of New York City."

"You brought me that far? I guess I owe you guys. . ."

"Don't worry, we'll think of a way for you to pay us back."


End file.
